Sprained Heart
by GingerKingJsassy
Summary: It was nine in the morning when I met the love of my life – ignoring the part she doesn't know I love her yet – but still I just know we we're went to be.
1. Sprained Heart

**This is just a cute AU of Percabeth. Fun fact, I wrote this in class when I was bored quite awhile ago, and I found this when I was going though some of my stories and decided that this was good enough to upload.**

 **Also enjoy my One Direction allusions ;p. Love you guys enjoy!  
**

I'm on the court driving to the goal about to score the winning point. Then out of no where someone rams into me and I feel an electric pain in my ankle. There are black spots in my eyes and next thing I know a group of people are surrounding me, what happened?

"Percy, dude you okay." I couldn't see who was talking but I could hear, that's a plus right?

"Dude his bone is sticking out I don't think he is okay." This was Calhoon, I would recognize his squeaky weasel voice if I was deaf; a contradiction maybe but still if you could hear that voice you would understand. The worst part about all of it is that his personality is worse than his voice.

Louis speaks up anger in his voice, must be bad if you can make a puppy like him mad, "Well it's your fault so you carry him weasel."

Of course it was the weasels fault, everything is always the weasels fault, "I can't. I don't have the arm strength for that." You can't win with a weasel, you know.

"Well, can Harry?" Harry he looks like a movie star, maybe like he is in a boy band, but poor thing can't do a thing. He reminds me of a homeless rice farmer in the most affectionate way possible.

"Um I can't I'm to pretty for that." he says that but he is probably the kindest soul ever, also if I remember right his arm is broken. Even with both arms, he isn't very reliable considering he's dropped his tray of food on Chiron's head more than once.

I can see better now, at some point it looks like they dragged me over to the bleachers. I can see the anger in Louis's eyes, "Well I can't do it, my arm is gone."

Oh, right. I remember that night quite well, what with all the fire and screams and curses (and Harry and Niall's sudden lack of clothes as they ran bare through the woods chasing Germany). That was such an eventful day – definitely one I'll never, ever forget. But the point is his arm was torn off somehow between the drunken hunt for Germany and the Fire Nation attack.

"Well dang how are we going to carry him?" I heard this voice but I didn't see who said it. Surely I can just walk by myself.

I start to get up, but as soon as I get my footing my knees fall out from under me, and I'm on the floor again with the black spots back in my eyes.

"Look, your bone is sticking out, and like – you've got to fix that. We've got to fix that. Somebody call 911!" This was the coach, our coach was a girl, but she was the toughest piece on the chest board.

"Wow what do a slip of a group, can't even carry your friend to nurses office to get that patched up." A blonde girl with a Yankee's ball cap was approaching, she is beautiful.

"What like you can carry her." Before Louis could even finish she was already carrying me out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing you can just take off with one of my boys like that." Coach always looking out for you.

"Doesn't look like any of you are doing a thing." She was right none of them were doing a thing, and I felt really safe with her. Despite her petite size she was carrying me like I was a paper weight, and I kind of enjoyed it, not having to be the one everyone is relying on. Being able to lean on someone is nice.

Besides, her hands are warm and her fingers make my skin tingle, and that little bit takes away the pain somewhat, and she is more than just my savior at the moment.

We walk in silence and I can't work up the nerve to say anything, so I decided to focus on the bobbing of the world. It's that time of day when it's just dark enough that the shadows are deepening the green of the leaves and the world is starting to glow in a pure darkness.

"It's pretty this time of day... huh?" The girl said.

I'm so caught off guard, that I don't know what to do, "Uh yeah real nice especially with my bone sticking out." She starts to, get this, laugh, laugh at my bone sticking out of my skin. "What's so funny about a bone sticking out my skin."

"Oh well I laughing because," she can't even continue because she is laughing so hard, we have to pause where we are. I really don't understand what so funny a bone protruding out of my skin. After she manages to breathe a little she gets out, "have you even looked at your ankle?"

Why would she ask that of course I had looked at my leg, wait between all the black spots and trying to figure out what was happening had I? Well I mean I guess I better look just in-case.

I slowly lower my head toward my feet eyes closed. I open one eye, and wait for everything to come into focus, and nothing no blood, no bone, just an oddly swollen ankle. "Whoa what the heck I though my bone was through my leg I thought I was dying."

Those creeps. Did they think making me panic was funny? I hope their dream of boy band fame crumbles, and if not they owe me money. I've already placed my bet, and it's too late to take it back now.

"Yep, you're fine just a sprain those are some friends you have." she says, what a calm and collective goddess. I wonder what her name is.

Should I ask? Or is that too much too quick? I mean, she is my savior, and I think I deserve to know her name. Or not. Is it acceptable to do that? Too bad I gave my last quarter to Niall or I'd flip a coin. Sigh.

For my answer I feel for the pen in my pocket. The pen is like the wind in the way that I don't know where it came from, per say, and it tends to help me more than not, similar to how the wind aids sailors in finding their way home. This pen is warm to the touch homey almost, but only so when something is right.

When I feel the pen, it's warm, I already knew it was I could feel it through my pants, but feeling the touch with my hands knowing for sure that's warm lets me know this is right. Lets me know to move forward with this feeling.

"So um what's your name." I said.

She looked surprised, then she smiled, "Annabeth, and by the way you drooled when you passed out."

My neck prickles with embarrassment and I flush ten shades of red. If she notices she pretends not to. And that, I think, that means something more to me than calling me out on my stupidity ever will.

"Um cute name." I'm manage to stutter out. I'm so dumbfounded I don't know what do with such a strong beautiful girl.

"Well we're at the nurses I have to go to jujitsu class, see you later maybe." I don't whether to be afraid because she is in jujitsu, or to be happy cause she wants to see me again.

I let my instincts take over, "Yeah I know this great Italian Cafe by the ocean meet back on the court at four?"

She stares at me for minute and for a second I think I may get rejected, thankfully she speaks up, "How about five." She smiles then winks at me.

I'm feeling something deep inside, hotter than a jet stream burning up, but I somehow restrain enough of my sanity to flash her a smile that has more than one meaning. Somehow keeping my cool I say, "Yeah that works."

After that she leaves with a smile, and I'm watching her so intently that the nurse makes me jump when she ask, "How can I help you?"


	2. Seaweed Brain

Well it turned out that I had sprained my ankle, approximately four days ago when I met the amazingly beautiful, Annabeth. We had an amazing date, I guess you could call it, after the date we hung out on the beach and talked and then when it got dark we went home. It was great and there was definitely a connection but, we forgot to swap numbers, so I hadn't seen her since.

Seems how I really couldn't play with my ankle sprained, I asked the coach if I could take the hour I had gym, for a study hour, I wasn't planning on studying but it was the perfect time to figure out more about where I could find Annabeth, more of a stalking hour.

Well anyway the coach said sure, and ever since I've been tracking her down, and today - four days later - I finally found her, I work pretty quick if you ask me. She was surprisingly hard to track down, even though she was so beautiful, no one knew who she was, and how I ended up finding her is the librarian.

The librarian, Rachel, who I might mention was extremely young, was walking out of the library, and even though I don't really go to the library that much, me and the librarian our friends, and as she was walking out I asked her if she knew a blond girl, with gray eyes, named Annabeth. Without even a seconds hesitation she said, "Of course, she is in the library all the time, in fact she is in the library right now. Hurry in there and I'm sure you'll see her." After hearing that I ran to the library doors, yelling thank you as I ran. As I entered the library I sighed because of how big our library was.

It had three floors, each floor with several halls of books, and it was always full of several people, people not only from the school but, people that lived in the community as well. Our school, specifically our library, has gotten several grants and because of the grants it had grown to an amazing size. With it being so big the school board decided to open it to the public, and since then it's been a very busy piece of the school and community.

With free wifi and a coffee shop, not only was it a great place to get books, but it was a great place for people to meet up and spend their time together, congregating, laughing, drinking coffee or surfing the web.

Well even though the library was big I wasn't discouraged, because I had a plan. Even though the library was so enormous, it only had one exit, so all I had to do was take a seat where I could see the exit and wait, I'm brilliant if I say so myself.

I take back what I said, I'm not brilliant I've been waiting for four hours, four hours. Right now I'm sitting at a round table near the entrance, pretending to read a book, but really just listening to other people's conversations, and looking for Annabeth. I like this table because instead of chairs it has beanbags, so even though I'm bored I'm in a beanbag like how cool is that? Even though I haven't seen Annabeth yet I have seen some interesting things.

One girl proposed to her boyfriend with a note in his coffee, it was cute, not sure how the note didn't disintegrate but it somehow worked. Then thirty minutes later a guy proposed to his boyfriend, he hid the ring in a book, also cute.

Made me start to think about ways to propose to Annabeth. I know, I know, it's kind of early to be thinking about marriage, but you never know.

Right now I was listening to a conversation between a curly blonde and a messy haired brunette, I decided to eavesdrop on these two because the blonde reminded me of Annabeth. Their conversation was somewhat relatable they were talking about how the blonde had went on an amazing date with this guy, but they forgot to exchange numbers, she had even been searching for him ever since.

"Well did you go back up to the gym to see if he was there." the messy haired brunette asked.

"Of course I did, but the coach said that he had taken that hour as a study period seems how he couldn't play." the blonde said. I tried to think of other players that took the hour off, but I couldn't think of any.

"Well the best place to search would be here then, but you haven't found him?"

The blonde looked like she was getting very aggravated, "Obviously not... sorry I just really want to find him."

"I get it but you've been here all day lets go home and come back tomorrow."

"Okay sure." With that the two walked out, I thought it was kind of strange how similar our situations, kind of funny, maybe I should of talked to them and told them about my situation, too late now. After sitting there for a little while longer, I decided to take the advice of the messy brunette and go home.

After I left the library I had to walk to the high school where my motorcycle was parked. While I was walking down I kept my head down, not really wanting to talk to anyone after such a disappointing day.

I got to the parking lot, walked to my motorcycle, grabbed the helmet off the back, put the helmet on, got on the bike, and started to head home, hoping that mom was making something blue.

A/N

So I didn't originally plan to continue this, but someone asked me to so I am. I am continuing it but this will be a short story. Well vote and comment.


	3. I'm Oblivious Not Stupid

I just woke up and I can't get my mind off the fact of my total failure yesterday. Like I don't know how I missed Annabeth going out the only doors in the whole library, but I did.

When I went into the kitchen this morning I sat at a chair, farthest away from the kitchen, around a small but nice table. My mom was in the kitchen, and I didn't really want to deal with anybody today. It was Friday though that helped a little.

When my mom noticed I had came in she turned around and gave me a strong smile, "Good morning Percy are you ready for school? If not I have something special." before even letting me answer she had a giant pile of blue pancakes, a tall glass of milk, and enough maple syrup to overdose on, in my face.

With this gesture I realized my mom most likely knew I was upset, blue pancakes are my favorite. Even though my mom makes them on normal days she usually uses them as a pick me up.

"Thanks mom, you always know how to make things better." I wasn't lying either, she really did know how to make things better. Whether it was a smile, or words, or pancakes, she knew what to do. She's the best, it says so on six of the coffee mugs I got her.

She sipped from a pink coffee mug that said, 'I'm crushing this mom thing' and smiled at me. I began to tell her about what happened yesterday. I told her about how I took my gym period off to track Annabeth down, how I spent four hours in a library, "reading" and how I overheard about the blonde girl who had a strangely similar story to mine, taking breaks to take a bite of my pancakes or sip some milk.

After I had finished talking she just stared at me like I'd missed something, I mean it was loving look, but it was definitely one the that said, "My child is oblivious."

"What" I asked a mouth full of pancake.

She waited, what seemed like an eternity, before saying, "Sweetie doesn't that blonde girl's story sound just, maybe, a little too close to yours?"

It all clicked, sometimes I really hate myself, I am by no means stupid, but sometimes I'm just so oblivious. A girl with blonde curly hair, forgot to exchange number with a boy, on the basketball team, who just so happened to take a break his gym period. I guess spending four hours in a library with nothing to do, but watch and wait was not the best plan. I obviously was not paying as close attention as I thought I was.

"Thanks mom, but what do I do now?"

"Why don't you spend your day at the library this time talking to people, and actually trying to find her, instead of just sitting around."

"I have classes though, I can't just spend the whole day there."

"Sure you can, I don't mind. If you love somebody that much a day off classes won't hurt, besides I doubt you'll be able to focus in class right now." Best. Mom. Ever.

"Off to the library I go!" I said shoving the last bite of the pancake in my mouth.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is a really short chapter but I just thought that it was needed. I hope you enjoyed and things will start to develop next chapter. Also I just want to say English this year is ridiculous, like it's not hard but my teacher gives us so many assignments, like come on, I have fanfiction to write. Well away favorite and reviewwwwww!**


	4. Judo Flipped Love

I've found her, I'm starring at her reading a book, it's been fifteen minutes since I started starring. The way her golden locks fall around her shoulders, the way she breezes through the pages as she's reading has me mesmerized.

I could go over there and talk to her, it wouldn't be very hard; with what she said yesterday it's obvious she wants to find me too, Right? Of course she does I'm Percy Jackson the captain of the basketball team, lover of great music, and the hottest boy in school - according to Liam anyway. Yeah that's right you are Percy freaking Jackson you can do this.

So then now all I need to do is walk over there. One, two, three and go, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, and now I'm standing in front of her - well behind her, she hasn't even noticed me. I stare at her a second before deciding I can't turn back, I tap her shoulder, "He-" my back hurts, I'm out of breathe, I think I'm on the ground, and I almost positive the ceiling has stars on it now.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on someone." she looks down at me and smiles, "Hello Percy." she says.

I give a weak smile, "Hi, can I ask why I'm on the ground."

"Judo flip," she holds her hand out, "need a hand?" she had judo flipped me to the ground wow... at least we don't have to worry about being robbed, if, when we get married.

I take her hand, smiling, "Sure." Even though I've just been thrown to the ground, I can't help but be happy I've found her.

After I've gotten off the ground - the eyes of intrigued people start to wander on to more important things - I take a seat next to her. We both just look at each other taking in the fact we are sitting next to each other. I want to say something, instead I let the moment drag on longer letting my heart savor everything.

Annabeth breaks the silence, "So then, it's been awhile, well a few days anyway."

"Yeah it has," I shift kind of awkwardly in my seat, "how have you been?" I ask, probably a little too formal for two people who've been on a beach date.

"Oh you know, great," She looks around avoiding my eyes, "finished the book I was on. You know the Etruscan's where quite the magnificent builders, in fact many of the things early Roman's used they learned from the Etruscan's."

I'm not really sure what any of that meant but it sounded like she was really passionate about it, and I love when people have passion - maybe not if it's, let's say, a passion for killing but on the bounds of something acceptable with society

"I'm not sure what that means but it sound cool, what's a Etruscan?" I ask curious.

"It's a people fro-" The bell in the library rings sounding the students to go to their next class, "Well you know it doesn't really matter, but how about we trade numbers so I can get to class." I want to scream of course she has to go to class. "I definitely want to see you again, but I think it be best if it wasn't through a judo flip." she says, taking her phone out.

I get my phone out too and hand it to her, "Yeah I think that would be best for our relationship, and my back." I laugh at my own joke then we add our number in our phones and she's off as quick as cheetah, or maybe a rabbit.

Before heading back I stay in the library a bit, talking to Rachel about the whole thing. Telling her about the crazy judo flip - that she saw - and our conversation; how it was terribly awkward, but more exhilarating then shooting the winning shot at state, better than when one of my favorite bands release a new single.

After leaving the library I head home, not focused enough to deal with school. When I get home I reexplain everything once again, this time to my mom. Not shutting up until it's visible my mom doesn't is tired of me retelling the same story. Then I go to my room and lay on the bed texting her, loving every word she sends.

Once she got home from school, and did her homework, we talked on the phone till one in the morning; we planed our next date, talked about things that mean nothing, and I listened to her tell me things I don't understand, but could never get enough of.

I'm not very old yet, and I know that I've got a lot of life left to live, but I definitely want to live it with her, and that's the end of the story plane and simple.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! So only one more chapter lefttttttt. I really love this AU it's got a real casual atmosphere that I love to write, and I definitely be adding little specials to it every now and then. If your good little children I might even put up a little something on Christmas.**


End file.
